<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster Manual by I_am_not_smart, Mamagou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358135">Monster Manual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_smart/pseuds/I_am_not_smart'>I_am_not_smart</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamagou/pseuds/Mamagou'>Mamagou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Man Eating plants, Monster Manual, Monsters, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_smart/pseuds/I_am_not_smart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamagou/pseuds/Mamagou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Desolate Vale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Desolate Vale, a world of wonder and monsters living under its inhabitants. From large beasts covered in shaggy fur to Man-eating plants, Desolate Vale is a dangerous world for those who play games by summoning beasts. Few can see past the veil, however. These few are call Mists and often stay in long family lines. Mists are the protector of the average people from the world. This Monster Manual will teach you about the world's creatures and how to deal with them. Perhaps, you will come out and be able to protect your friend and family. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sognukoku Plant (The Dream Aroma plant):</p><p>  The Sognukoku plant is a man-eating plant with a powerful aroma. The scent of the Sognukoku plant brings about horrible nightmares and eventually comas. It consumes its victims when they are asleep. In order to handle these powerful aromas, You must place the plant in a tub of water. The water numbs the smell enough for a peaceful night's sleep. It's best that these plants are only cared for by exposed Mists, as young/in training mists may become its next victim. In small amounts, the aroma helps with insomnia, as part of it puts people to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Land animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caniosteon (bone hound)

</p><p>The Caniosteon is a one of the few species of animals in the desolate vale that has no different form</p><p>The Caniosteon is a large quadrupedal mammal with an thick bone like armor covering most of its body other than the tail, limbs, and mouth.

 An adult Caniosteon’s head is covered with seven armor plates (4 on the head and 3 on the bottom jaw) with gaps around the jaw, while there are no visible features on the head to sense, it can see, hear, and smell. The caniosteon is an omnivore despite the teeth are large sharp plates. The mouth of the adult is made of sixteen large plates extended from the jaw to serve as teeth, and two exposed part of jaw muscle lines on the edge of the mouth, an adult caniosteon has the bite force of 12.814 psi. The limbs of the Caniosteon are large and built to leap, pounces, and run, the shoulder and hip joint of an adult have small amounts of jagged armor plates at the top. The limbs are the only parts of the caniosteon that are not covered in thick armor along with the tail and mouth. The body of an adult caniosteon is covered in jagged and sharp plates on the top, and smoother plates on the bottom, the jagged plating seems to be only in adults, the reasoning is unknown. The researcher’s hypothesis about the tail’s purpose used to be balancing and steering reasons, but Caniosteons perform better without the tail, leaving more questions than answer. </p><p>An Caniosteon puppy (they are one of the closer things to domestic dogs in the desolate vale) has some differences than an adult, mainly the body armor is more smooth, the shoulder and hip have no plating, the jaw plate haven’t split yet, has a weaker bite force, and is much more docile, Mists and even non Mists have tamed Caniosteons by taking caring for them from youth to adult hood, but it takes a long time for a Caniosteon to reach adulthood, and they can still injure you will in taming process if you treat it with poor care, but to quote a... less professional researcher on the team: “It going to look SO cool, and it’s pretty strong too!”



</p><p>Vlkcanvi (Wolf Shifter)</p><p> Vlkcanvi are powerful and dangerous. They have three forms, but it's rare to see their third. They most commonly appear in their True Form. This form seems to be a huge starving Wolf covered in black shaggy fur. Their heads are just skulls and their back feet are extremely small in this form. They have two tails that have small blades at the end. Their bite force can get up to 12.590 psi when needed. They have large retractable claws in their front paws. Their second form, nicknamed their climbing form, appears to be a tall and lanky humanoid wolfman. In this form, they climb extremely fast, as its name suggests. These beasts are summoned by a game. Many non-mists play it, not dealing that they summoned a monster to chase them down and maul them to death. As the Vlkcanvi can not be seen by them, as the Viel blocks them being able to do so, they simply believe that it is nothing more than a myth. There is only one way for a non-mist to survive the Vlkcanvi, and that is to back out of the game. Otherwise, there is no escaping this monster, only death. It will follow where ever you go, no matter how far. However, for Mists, there is another way to beat the Vlkcanvi. This method reveals the tried and final form of this monster, it's docile form.  By simply showing that you are not afraid of it and scolding it for what's it has done, you can tame it. It turns into a small wolf pup without any eyes (still appears to be starving though). It looks like a completely normal black wolf other than it's lack of eyes. Some families of Mists have Vlkcanvis as pets for generations. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>